kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trickmaster
The Trickmaster is a Heartless boss from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. One of the more bizzare heartless, it has spindly legs, arms that appear and sound like they're made of paper, and a head that is made of several segments balanced of top of each other. It fights with a pair of juggling sticks, lashing out wildly at Sora and company. For defeating it on the first game, you get the Wonderland specific accessory, the Ifrit's Horn. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' Heartless that Sora and company encounter while they searched for Alice. His herky-jerky attacks and juggling act flustered Sora and the others. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *'Sora's Story' The Heartless in Wonderland that stole the Queen of Hearts's memory. Victims of memory theft don't even remember what it is they forgot. *'Riku's Story' The Heartless that threw Wonderland into chaos. It appeared to Riku as a token of the indelible Darkness in his Heart. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' The sneaky Trickmaster was a Heartless that Sora and his friends encountered in Wonderland while searching for the missing Alice. Throughout most of the adventure in Wonderland, Trickmaster is referred to as the shadows or as the darkness (especially by the Cheshire Cat). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Trickmaster briefly appears as a figment of Sora's memory. It stole the Queen's memory, and she accused Alice of the crime. The Trickmaster also appears to Riku, as a figment of his memory and a representation of the darkness within him. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts'' This tall boss monster can only be fought while Sora and the others are small, and its immense size is the only advantage it needs. Physical damage is the way to go in this fight - hop onto the table and attack its head for best results. When the Trickmaster goes and lights its juggling sticks at the stove (using the Fire spell on it also causes them to light, and damage from a lit stick is doubled), use Blizzard to put them out. The Trickmaster's weak spot is located high on its chest, and so can only be hit with aerial combos or from an elevated position. Occasionally, it will collapse, which is the perfect opportunity for some quick combos. It will also HP orbs that can be useful. Get as many hits in as possible, as it will soon regain its height. Attacks: *'Juggler's Mangle' - He will swipe at Sora with his batons *'Stew Pot' - A non damaging move. He will waltz to the stove and reignite his batons. Trivia *Despite appearing to be one of the largest Heartless Sora fought, in reality it was roughly the size of Donald Duck; Sora battled it while he, Donald and Goofy were small. *In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, it is said that the Trickmaster is the Queen's memory not the thief of it. Gallery Image:Final Mix Trickmaster.png|Trickmaster as it appears in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. Notes and References See Also *Crimson Prankster fr:Maître des Tours Category:Wonderland